


Hello, Nurse!

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend [8]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Growing Up, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Nurse!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): #8: sexy costume

Since that first Halloween when Sari had introduced the Autobots to the concept, her taste of attire had clearly... changed. “Uh...” Bulkhead said, scratching his helm. “You match Ratchet. Kinda.”  
  
Sari laughed and turned around, to show off the costume, while Ratchet sputtered. “Yep!” Sari confirmed. “I’m a nurse.”  
  
“With a skirt shorter than your normal ones!” Ratchet finally managed to blurt. He’d been the first to mumble about ridiculous human customs involving propriety, but after a while on Earth (and the acceptance of Sari as partly one of them), he’d gotten quite familiar with certain cultural standards.  
  
And as usual, Sari waved him off. “And leggings,” she reminded.  
  
“And heels to make Starscream jealous,” Ratchet muttered sullenly.  
  
Sari just grinned. “Now... candy and a party, right? No crazy spider-ladies invited!” She marched for the door, humming happily, those heels of hers clacking on the hard floor.  
  
The bots just stared after her.  
  
“Anyone else feel weirdly uncomfortable about this?” Bumblebee asked.

 


End file.
